In Dreams...
by Mondkindes
Summary: Sequel to Closing Her Eyes. Usagi tries desperately to deal with the death of StarFighter, but her dreams are constantly haunted by the senshi; making it so much harder. (Unfinished, and probably staying that way.)
1. Part One

I don't own Sailor Moon, and I don't pretend to. I'm not making any money off of this story.   
  
This is the sequel to Closing Her Eyes  
  
In Dreams..  
  
'Since you've gone, I've been lost without a trace. I dream at night, I can only see your face. I look around but its you I can't replace. I feel so cold and I long for your embrace. I keep cryin' baby, baby please...'  
{The Police}  
  
'So this is how it feels to suffer, and I had so much to say. But its over now, and I'm going down alone.'  
{Cell Dweller}  
  
Usagi walked slowly along empty streets, guided only by the moonlight. The sweet smell of jasmine riding on the wind. She came upon a bridge, and stood for a moment deciding whether to cross, as if this decision would change her entire life. Usagi took one step onto the bridge and realised that she wasn't alone. A young woman, about her own age stood on the railing of the bridge, staring deep into the heart of the river below. She was beautiful. Her raven black hair loosed around her body, flowing majestically in the wind, almost as if it were wings, ready to carry her off into the night sky. Usagi walked slowly towards the woman, almost afraid she might disapear. She seemed to notice Usagi's approach and turned towards her. Her face, angelic, her features even and perfect. The slight smile playing on her lips gave her a serene look, as if she had just awoken from a beautiful dream. The light of the moon shone against her milky white skin, giving her the look of an aparition, she held out her hand to Usagi. Usagi was drawn to her, to her grace, her beauty, the look of trust and faith in her sparkling blue eyes. Usagi accepted her hand, staring deep into her eyes, then back at the river. The woman reached out and gently traced Usagi's jawline.   
"So beautiful.." She pulled Usagi into her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
She let go of Usagi and looked at her once more, as if she were trying to memorise every inch of her. Then she turned back to the river, and stepped off the side of the bridge. Usagi ran after her, trying desperately to grasp her hand, but it was too late. Usagi fell to her knees and sobbed as she watched her angel disapear into the river below.  
"FIGHTER!"  
  
Usagi sat up quickly in her bed, covered in a cold sweat.   
"..fighter..." She clutched her shoulder tightly with her hand as pain shot through her arm. She was still healing from the injury inflicted by Hades that night. That night. It had changed her life completely, and now she didn't know which was she was going anymore. Tears spilled out over her cheeks, and she forgot about the physical pain.  
  
  
(More to come soon, should only be two more chapters. nyanko.)  



	2. Part Two

  
'Can you see the line where the water ends? Throws itself off into oblivion, as the sky goes so complacent and spits a little compassion.'  
{Boy Hits Car}  
  
Usagi stood on the corner of the street, at the end of a bridge.   
"Hello?" Someone had called her name. A light breeze made its way threw the streets, carrying the sent of jasmine. The sent was familiar, but Usagi couldn't place it.  
"...usagi.." She turned around quickly, hoping to find the owner of the voice. The bridge was empty, as it had been when she had crossed it.   
"...usagi..." Usagi squeezed her eyes shut.  
"Hello?" She turned and opened them, and was no longer standing on the street corner. She stood on a stretch of green grass, the bridge was now above her istead of behind.  
"..usagi...." The voice sounded as if it were all around her, and inside her head all at once. A heavy fog played along the river banks, blurring her vision of the water, but there was no mistaking the ethereal figure standing in the river. Fighter. Usagi walked cautiously toward the surprisingly calm waters. Fighter stood, giving Usagi a questioning look. The water up to her knees. Her, once flowing, silken dress clung to her damp skin. Deliniating her perfect breasts, flat stomach, and toned thighs. Usagi found herself entranced by her beauty. Her raven black hair, which had once flown carefree in the wind, now adhered itself to the pale skin of her face, and the white silk of her dress. Once again, Fighter held out her delicate hand to Usagi. Her skin was cold, and Usagi shivered. She winced slightly, at the low temperature of the river, as she joined Fighter in its depths.  
"Usagi." Fighter wrapped her arms around her, pulling her tight. She was cold, but to just feel her touch brought Usagi undescribable warmth.   
She stepped back, looking deep into Fighters blue eyes.  
  
They seemed to have lost some of their color. Her once endless eyes, seemed to have reached their limit. The light in her eyes seemed to be fading. It reminded Usagi of a night, that now, in the arms of her beloved, seemed so long ago. Her own pain filled words echoed threw her mind..  
  
...how can she be dead, when there is so much light in her eyes?......  
  
She shook her head, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Fighter was here, now. That night had just been a dream. A tear flowed down over her cheeks.  
"It was a dream...." Fighter's eyes glazed over with tears, "Please...it isn't true. It was a dream."   
Fighter shook her head, tears falling.   
"...no.." Fighter began to walk back into the river.  
"NO!" Usagi screamed again and again, wading through the river towards Fighter, who slowly disapeared into its depths.   
"...usagi..." Another voice was calling her, this time it wasn't Fighter.  
"USAGI!"  
  
Usagi sat up in bed sobbing, she felt Haruka's arms around her shoulders.  
"Its ok Usagi. It was only a dream." Usagi had been staying with Haruka and Michiru since the night of Fighter's death. Michiru had insisted. It was too hard staying at home, with her parents enquiring after her emotional state every few minutes. Mamoru had asked her to stay with him, but she just couldn't face him. Not after admitting her love for Fighter.   
Usagi leaned into Haruka's shoulder and cried.  
"I miss her so much." She felt Haruka gently stroke her hair. "I don't know what to do Haruka.."   
Usagi leaned back and looked questioningly in to Haruka's eyes. "Where do I go from here? When does the hurt go away?"   
"I don't think it does Odango..I think you just learn to deal with it." Usagi lay back on her bed and covered her eyes.  
"I want her back.."  
  
  



End file.
